


who are you flu2hed for Eriidan?

by Fanficion_queen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficion_queen/pseuds/Fanficion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan goes to Sollux for dating advice for his Flush crush, but how will Sollux react when he finds out that he is Eridans Flush crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	who are you flu2hed for Eriidan?

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i'm doing this, after trying my hardest to let go of this ship, it just keeps coming back....wheh.

“Sol.” Sollux heard his name as he turned around to see a certain Aquarius running toward him, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Sol.” he said again.   
“What do you want Eriidan?” Sollux said, looking board as he continued down the hall, Eridan following him.   
“I need your help.” Eridan said finally catching up with Sollux.   
“Why?”  
“It’s important.”  
“And you thiiink ii care?”  
“Please?”  
“Fiine, what do you need help with…Eriidan?”  
“It invvolvves quadrents.”   
“No.”   
“Come on Sol!”  
“Fiine, my room, now.”   
“Yay.” Eridan and Sollux made their way to Sollux room, walking inside and sitting down on the floor, Sollux in his Computer chair.  
“Now what do you want?” Sollux asked sourly.   
“Wwell, you see…” Eridan started. “There’s this one person, that I’m flushed for.”   
“ii 2wear iif thii2 ii2 for Feferii…”  
“No!” Eridan put his hands up to signify it wasn’t Feferi. “It’s not fef…It’s someone else.”   
“ii cant help you iif you don’t tell me who iit ii2.” Sollux thought for a second. “2houldnt you be a2kiing KK about thii2, he’2 the one who know2 all about quadrent2.”   
“No.” Karkat said. “I needed your help.”   
“Why 2peciifiically me?”  
“Reasons.”   
“What ever.” Sollux said turning around to his computer.   
“Look at me.” Eridan said spinning Sollux’s chair making him face him.   
“What?” Sollux said, crossing his arms over his chest to signify he was already board with this game.   
“I really do need your help.”   
“Then tell me who iit ii2!”  
“I-I cant, Sol.”   
“Why not?”  
“Because it’s someone you knoww.”   
“2omeone ii know.” sollux repeated.   
“Yes.”   
“Can you giive me any hiint2?”  
“It’s a boy.”   
“No fuckiing duh, fii2h for braiin2.” Sollux said, sitting down on the floor in front of Eridan.   
“Um…They’re a cocky bastard.” eridan said.   
“Narrow iit down more.”   
“Um……they havve black hair.”   
“Eridan.”   
“…” Eridan blushed, then took a deep breath. “They’re….sitting right in front of me.” Sollux nearly choked, he knew Eridan was into everyone, but he never thought he would take a shot at him, but then again, wasn’t there that little piece of Sollux that wanted him to, the one that wanted Eridan.   
“sol.”  
“…”  
“Sol.”   
“…”  
“Sol!!”  
“…”  
“Sol, if you don’t--mrph!” Eridan was cut short by Sollux grabbing his rather flashy cape and smashing their lips together. Eridan’s heart nearly stopped as he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Sollux’s waist, supporting him. Sollux pulled back for air, eridan still looking fairly shocked. “Sol?”  
“What?”   
“Flushed for you.”   
“Whatever…….”   
“Wwanna kiss me agai--Mrph!”  
“Flu2hed for you too.”


End file.
